el fin de Natasha 1
by christopher 24
Summary: Esto pasó después de forgiven


NATASHA parte 1

Extrañaba volver a fanficción eres de los exámenes,y si quieren saber de mis siguientess proyectos Manden un pm

Después de la muerte de Kliser Natasha fue destrozada por la diosa de la muerte yoltzin

Tiempo después de la muerte de kliser Trixie estuvo muy solitaria en el bosque y las vialvisiones del pasado la atormentaban

Te extrañó kliser-dijo mirando un collar de forma de ave echo de platá fina con un rubí incrustado que le había regalado á los 16 años de Trixie,unas lágrimas de sangre salían de sus ojos verdes

Entrando por atrás un rubio de ojos verdes agua

Estas llorando?-pregunto twist sin saber que trixie ahora era mejor lanzadora

Que es lo que quieres twist,secuestrarme- empuñando su lanzadora

Darme por vencido,ya no puedo seguir luchando sin rumbo alguno,-rindiendose y arrojando la lanzadora lejos

Después de 4 años,por fin te rindes,y porque?-pregunto la pelirroja

Quiero volver á tener una familia y ser el amigo de klis-respondío el Rubio

Por si no lo sabías,klis esta muerto-dijo casi llorando

Que?!, pero el es casi inmortal-se pregunto el mismo

Como en una película de terror,¿lo conociste?- Pregunto la pelirroja

Algo así,era su carnal- dijo explicando

Estos asesinatos sólo es el principio de una profecía-explicó la ojiverde

Crees que Eli me acepte para ayudarlo?-pregunto twist arrepentido

No tengo idea,pero ya mató a kliser,debi haberlo evitado, ya nada la podrá evitarlo-mirando sus manos cicatrizadas con mucha tristeza casi llorando

No te culpes hubieras podido salvarlarlo-intentando consolarla

Gracias twist son casi 2 meses sin platicar con alguien-explicó la pelirroja

Twist estaba notado algo muy raro en trixie,sus manos,tenían metal incrustado en sus manos sobre las venas

Que es eso trixie?-pregunto un tanto preocupado

No tengo idea,desde que asesinaron a Kliser las tengo,es como una parte de mi mano- explicó la ojiverde

Lamento también la pérdida- dijo un tanto agüitado :-x

Yo también -lamentándose

En lo mientras en el refugio Shane

Que aremos Eli?Kord y Pronto ya se fueron á sus Abucavernas natales por el miedo-pregunto la ojiazul muy preocupada

Sólo ataca cuando estamos dormidos,no nos dormimos-opino el Shane

No creo que pueda pero tenemos que derrotarlá-dijo dispuesta a todo

En un lugar remoto de bajoterra (de noche)Trixie caminaba pero fuertes dolores la invadian;la ropa se tornaba roja y dorada las garras crecían,los ojos se tornaron blanco brillante,el pelo creció y torno al rojo medio,(como dark Fénix)Se envolvió de fuego convirtiéndose en la yoltzin darken la diosa de la muerte evolucionandá

Es hora de tener más poder-riendo de maldad y desapareciendo En una nube de fuego rojo y negro

5 días después ya Natasha no podía Seguir desvelandose,en una bañera Se estaba quedando dormida y una mano con garras salía Debajo de la bañera,pero despertó y la mano desapareció

2 horas después

Con Eli en una caverna ellos no podían aguantarr dormir,se quedaron dormidos con los ojos abiertos, pero yoltzin darken con las miles de muertes ella podía hacerlo en vida real

Un lienzo negro apareció, Natasha en la caverna y Eli Amarado en una estalactitas con la boca tapatapada, una risa malvada de mujer se oía en todos lados

Natasha María Hernández-se oía

Quien eres?- preguntaba

Luego apareció yoltzin Darken

Soy tu peor pesadilla- dijo con una mirada maliciosa

Así,Atrévete- amenazó la chica de pelo blanco plateado

Ok tú lo pediste-dijo muy malvada

Como ella salió de la lava volcánica podía tener el fuego bajo Su mando, las manos brillaban con altas temperaturas Atravesó á Natasha como fantasma

Eso es todo-dijo con tal de molestarla

Si, pudieras vencerme- corrió muy fuerte damedándole un terrible golpe en el estómago;la sangre brotó de su boca y callo

Eli intentaba soltarse mientras lloraba

Que decías wera de ojos azules- dijo mientras caminaba rodeandola,y le pateo el estómago con terrible fuerza

Esto no es posible- se decía ella misma intentándose parar

Todo es posible-dijo mientras lé pateo la cavéza

Eres muy débil para ser una gerrera Fénix-dijo intentando molestarla

Y tu muy vieja-parándose

Como me dijiste-empujando a Natasha Hacia una silla repleta de picos y las presillas la atraparon clavandose los clavos

Natasha gritando y desangrado de dolor,Eli sin poder terminar el sufrísufrimiento de su esposa

Y yoltzin agarrando un cable de corriente

Eres muy valiente pero tonta-conecto la silla y la corriente electrocutaba sin piedad á Natasha mientras irgritaba e intentaba escapar,retiro el Cable

Es una locura que tu novio Eli Shane te eligiera en lugar de mi- dijo acercándose a una pericá muy grande y dosempuñandola como bate de baseball y hahaciendo swing poniéndole el pie á natascha y elella sin poder defenderse

Es increíble que puedas soportar esta brutal tortura- pero termina con el Y te salvarás ,¿que diceS?

Le quita el trapo de la boca

Yo...

Continuará

No se ustedes pero ¿creen que el bien o el mal ganará?


End file.
